se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-ONU/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con Secretarios Generales de la ONU Donald Trump= Donald Trump António Guterres - Donald Trump.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres (right) meets with United States President Donald Trump. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan with Barack Obama. Photo: Kofi Annan Foundation Ban Ki-moon - Barack Obama.jpg| Ban y Obama discuten temas globales en la Casa Blanca. Foto: ONU António Guterres - Barack Obama.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes U.N. Secretary General-designate Antonio Guterres (L), of Portugal, in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, U.S. December 2, 2016 (Photo: Reuters) |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan to the Oval Office Tuesday, Feb. 3, 2004. After their meeting, they addressed the press. White House photo by Paul Morse Ban Ki-moon - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-Moon meet with the press in the Oval Office Tuesday, Jan. 16, 2007. White House photo by Eric Draper |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Boutros Boutros-Ghali with Bill Clinton in 1996. REUTERS Bill Clinton - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Atta Annan and Bill Clinton Photographer Sanne Berg Ban Ki-moon - Bill Clinton.jpg| El enviado especial para Haití y ex presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton conversa con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. EFE EFE/UN PHOTO/MARK GARTEN António Guterres - Bill Clinton.jpg| Clinton, Guterres and Prodi at the end of their meeting. BBC |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. UN Secy. Gen. Javier Perez de Cuellar (R), at opening of UN Gen. Assembly session. Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian Secretary-General of the United Nations Boutros Boutros-Ghali is welcomed at the White House by American President George H. W. Bush. George H. W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| Annan (R) and former US President Bush brief press. Photo: UN |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Kurt Waldheim - Sin imagen.jpg| President Ronald Reagan (left) talking to Kurt Waldheim, Secretary General of the United Nations, in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington DC, April 30th 1981. Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar (L) meeting with President Reagan in WH Oval Office. Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Sin imagen.jpg| Washington, Distrito de Columbia, Estados Unidos. 15 abr, 1983. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Ronald Reagan se reúne con el Ministro de Estado de Relaciones Exteriores, Sr. Boutros Boutros-Ghali, de la República Árabe de Egipto en la Oficina Oval de la Casa Blanca en Washington, DC el viernes, 15 de abril de 1983. Boutros Boutros-Ghali murió a los 93 años, el 16 de febrero de 2016.Mandatory Crédito: Karl H. Schumacher - Casa Blanca a través del CNP © Karl H. Schumacher/CNP/Zuma alambre/Alamy Live News |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Ambassador Xog (centre) with President Jimmy Carter and Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim, Oslo—10 March 1977. T-Shirt Diplomacy Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Important meeting Egyptian Minister for Foreign Affairs Boutros Boutros-Ghali (right) welcomes former US President Jimmy Carter at Cairo International Airport on March 18, 1987. (detalle de foto). Picture: AP Photo/Paola CrocianiSource: AP Jimmy Carter - Kofi Annan.jpg| In this photo, Kofi Annan and Jimmy Carter speak at the Elders' press conference on Zimbabwe in Johannesburg, 24 November 2008. Credit: Henry Brink | The Elders Ban Ki-moon - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. president Jimmy Carter, left, meets with United Nation's Secretary General Ban Ki-moon at the UN on October 25, 2007 in New York City. (UPI Photo/Monika Graff) |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Kurt Waldheim - Sin imagen.jpg| Sep. 14, 1974 - Kurt Waldheim with President Gerald Ford and Henry Kissinger. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Dag Hammarskjöld - Richard Nixon.jpg| Vice President Richard Nixon visits the UN, and guided tours are led through UNHQ. UN Richard Nixon - U Thant.jpg| 17 December 1968 – Shown here, US President-elect Richard M. Nixon makes a statement during an informal visit to UN Headquarters, during which he met with Secretary-General U Thant. UN Photo Kurt Waldheim - Richard Nixon.jpg| SYND 25-1-72 PRESIDENT NIXON MEETS KURT WALDHEIM. AP Archive |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Dag Hammarskjöld - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President-elect John F. Kennedy and United Nations secretary-general Dag Hammarskjold are shown at their conference in Kennedy’s suite at the hotel Carlyle in New York City, Dec. 7, 1960. (AP Photo) Smiling Standing Face to Face Authority Greeting AP John F. Kennedy - U Thant.jpg| President Kennedy bidding farewell to U Thant after a visit to the UN Headquarters in 1961. Behind them is Ambassador Adlai E Stevenson. Source: U Thant: The Search for Peace. Wikimedia.commons Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-ONU